My Golden hearted hero
by The lamp on the authors desk
Summary: Of all the things Dr. Dracon could have done. Kimberly and Possible never imagined he would do this. In the space of one hour her life had changed completely. Now it's up to a certain someone to make her realize that she is still Kim Possible and no matter what happens he knows she can do anything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys well I'm back again with a Kim Possible story. Because the summary has a character limit I thought I would put the full summary inside so here it is. But one more thing before Summary. In the story Kim and Ron will not be dating. Sorry to disappoint but I have a Nother love interest for Kim in mind. But you will see who I'm talking about when we get further into the story. Anyway feel free to guess who it is in the reviews section there are lots of hints in this chapter so anyway here's the summary.

Takes place in the beginning of season three.

Of all things dr. dracon could have done to her. Kimberly an Possible never thought that he would do this. Now she'll have to Think of new way's to do everything. even something as simple as getting out of bed in the morning. Of course she has friends to talk to but they couldn't possibly understand the pain,despair , And humiliation that she's going through.

No one could….no one that is except for one person.

It was a Friday night in the town of Middleton. Kimberly and Possible, Kim To all who knew her was totally bored. Normally tonight would have been her night to hang with her best friend and sidekick Ron stoppable. But unfortunately he caught a rather bad case of the flu. Normally she would go over to his house and make him some soup and see to it that he was feeling okay. But lately surprise missions had popped out of nowhere more often than not so she needed to be ready in case of any emergencies.

in fact she was already wearing her battle suit, communicator in hand, ready to go. She knew that at any moment Wade would call her with a mission assignment. After all it was Friday night and for some reason villains loved to attack on Friday night. As if on cue Wade popped up on the screen of her communicator. "What's the sitch Wade? " "Dracon's Up to his old tricks again. He's hiding in his secret but not so secret lab. He's been working on something called the paralysis Ray. I'm not quite sure what it is or what it does but it sounds serious." "No big Wade you know I can do anything"Kim said confidently. "Still I'd be careful if I were you this doesn't sound like the same Guy you're used to . It sounds like he stepped up and got smarter. " "Don't worry Wade I can handle it. " "Still if you need anything just call. " "Will do" replyed Kim and with that Wade signed off.

As soon as Wade signed off Kim called in a favor to take her to Dracon's Laboratory. It was going to be a four hour flight. On the way Kim's thoughts wandered, Something that usually never happened when she was on a mission. Her mind would always stick to the task at handand never stray off topic even if she didn't have Ron with her. But tonight Kim couldn't just ignore her thoughts. Kim began to think about her life. About every mistake and every missed opportunity. One thing that was really getting at her nerves was that she was 17 and still she didn't have a boyfriend. Ron was okay but he was just a friend Kim have the the feeling that there would never be anything more between them. Everyone else was either disgusting or taken. Except for one person. This one person had been Kim's crush for about a year now. It didn't help that she saw him just about every day in class. He caught the attention of Kim every day. He gave so much and asked so little. He was a hero, a warrior,and the keeper of Kim's heart. Although she would never tell anyone that especially him. His cheery personality was like a breath of fresh air to Kim. The fact that he was always so happy even though he had been dealt an awful set of cards throughout his life was amazing to Kim. But little did she know that in a space of only one hour she and this boy would have more in common then she ever anticipated.


	2. Chapter 2 Shattered infinitie

As soon as the helicopter landed Kim jumped out, thanked the pilot, and ran for dracons laboratory. She found her way in and noticed that Dracon was boasting about his latest invention the paralysis Ray. "With this paralysis Ray he was saying. "I will be finally defeat Kim possible for the last time." "Nice try Dracon. But I think it's you who's getting defeated tonight! " "Kim Possible?! " "In the flesh and blood "Kim replied. "Shego get the little brat so we can defeat her already! " without warning and catching Kim off guard a little bit, Shigo lept forward and landed right on top of Kim. Shego lit up One hand. "Any last words Kimmy? " "Shego! We are not going to defeat her that way we're going to use the paralysis Ray that's the whole point. " "Write the paralysis Ray because everyone of your other inventions have worked so successfully "shego said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh whatever just disorient her. " catching Kim off guard a second time shego promptly stood up, grab Kim by the shirt, spun around with her hands over Kim's eyes, and delivered a few swift sharp kicks to her stomach and back. When shego finally did remove her hands The room had gotten dimmer it was so dim that Kim couldn't even see either of them anymore. "And now Kim Possible for your defeat. " All of the sudden the room left back to life. A blinding light seemed to come from all corners of the room. Kim new without seeing that it was the paralysis Ray. "Prepared to be defeated for the last time Kim Possible. For once this laserbeam hits you you will be paralyzed for all eternity. " Kim couldn't see where the ray was coming from but she moved around shego and leapt to hopefully what was A safe distance. But even as she did so she knew she had miss calculated.

Kim Possible felt the Burning hot laser beam of the paralysis Ray Brush a crossed her legs. She felt her legs Harden and stiffen up. Even worse she felt her legs no longer being able to hold her up right anymore and she felt herself slowly plummet to the ground. "Ha without your legs you are useless. " "Shego dispose of her once and for all. "

With that shego picked up Kim who was too weak to protest, carried her to an open window, and threw her out of it. Land and sky flipped. Kim couldn't believe bad guys had actually Defeated her she was even too stunned to call Wade and ask him for a landing solution. Instead the ground came closer and closer. On impact her pelvis as well as most of her ribs broke. The pain was unbearable. But it was nothing compared to her wounded pride. Kim possible felt as if her infinity was shattered. "How dare I call myself a hero. "

Kim Pulled out her communicator and contacted Wade for a ride back home to a hospital. That was the last thing she remembered before her world went black.

Awesome chapter 2 is finished two chapters in one night not bad.

Well let me know what you guys think and I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of action in the fight at scene… I'm not very good action scenes. but that's not really what the stories about anyway. I hope you like Chapter 2 as much as I loved to ride it Chapter 3 should be up by tomorrow. Or the next day at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3 understanding

When Kim regained consciousness she was in the hospital. Her mother and father, Ron, Monique, and Felix were all at her bedside. She was also aware of a throbbing pain in her legs. Then it all came back to her, how she got Hurt in the first place, who did this to her, her legs as well as most of her ribs breaking on contact with the cement. "How what how did I get here?" "Kimmy it appears that you have broken your legs as well as your ribs due to getting thrown out that window "Her mother said. "Your ribs have been healed already but your legs however. " "What what about them "Kim wanted to know. "You'll hear about that later but right now. "Mrs. Possible was interrupted by A short middle-aged doctor coming in and saying "there can only be one visitor in this room with the patient at a time. " "Of course Dr. "Mr. and Mrs. Possible said in unison. "Well your father and I have all the time in the world to talk to you at home "said Mis. possible "Ronald how about you go first. "

As soon as everyone else left the room wrong went into full on freak out concerned best friend mode. "Oh my gosh KP i'm so sorry that this happened to you. if only I had been there with you the night that this happened. " "No Ron you would have gotten Hurt as well and then we would both be in the same situation and where would that get us? " "I know I know but still I blame the whole thing on my stupid flu. " "Well anyway catch you later KP I'm pretty sure Monique wants to see you now. ""Okay later Ron "Kim said.

As soon as Monique entered the room she took one look at her now paralyzed best friend and promptly burst into tears. *Sob* "Kim I am so sorry that this happened to you. I should have come with you then maybe this wouldn't have happened. ". "No it's like I told Ron you would have gotten hurt too and that Woodland us both in the same position where would that get us? "

"I guess you're right Kim. "

When Monique left the room Felix immediately entered behind her. closing the door behind himself he wield over to Kim. Kim detected the look of urgency in his eyes, at the way he never took his eyes off of her. "Kim I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I wanted to be the one to tell you. " "Tell me what "Kim asked. "Well there's no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it.

"Kim I am sorry to say that your legs have been paralyzed ! " "Paralyzed? " "Well I guess that paralysis Ray really did work"Kim lamented. "Actually the paralysis Ray only did half the job it was falling out of a second-story window that really did you in "Felix replied. "Ooooo." Kim finally realized how serious the situation was. She knew she would probably never walk again. She knew she would probably have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life. But then she mentally slapped her self. "Just look at Felix he's doing just fine so why am I so worried. I can handle any situation even this. ". "Kim I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you need to be strong for my sake or something like that. You think I probably don't want to put up with your pain when I already have to deal with my own. don't bottle your emotions like that. Let it out. I want to know what you're thinking. "

"Felix don't take this the wrong way or anything but why do you of all people care about what I think and feel?" "Because let's face it Kim I am the only one who can even remotely relate to you anymore. "

"I know how it hurts Kim. been there done that. " "Here's my cell number " he said while pressing a slip of paper into her hand. "Call me if you want to talk to someone who understands how you feel. " Felix gave Kim's hand a squeeze then turned and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4 reflection

A week had passed by and Kim was still in the hospital. According to the doctors and nurses there she was "too weak and unstable to go home yet. " but they estimated that she would be home in a week or two. So all she could do was sit and pass the time by watching TV and reading magazines. which was super exciting, not. But she digressed it's not like she had anything better to do. Kim's mom, dad, and Ron went to the hospital to see her almost every day. But Monique and Felix hadn't come since that first day. She didn't know why. Well she figured that Monique probably was too busy with work at club banana. But Felix? what was it that was keeping him back? Did he think she didn't care if he came to see her or not? Because if that was the case he was so wrong. Kim had feelings towards Felix that went way past friendship. She cared about The Brunette way more than she would like to admit. The way he talk to her on the first day. It was like he could read her thoughts or something. Kim didn't know why but she found reassurance in Felix's words. "I am not alone "Kim thought to herself. There was also The little detail about how he had squeezed her hand before leaving. "What did that mean. " for a split second Kim thought that maybe he liked her just as much as she liked him. It could be possible after all Felix didn't have a girlfriend. He was completely single. Kim knew that Felix had tried to get a girlfriend before. but every time a girl saw him in that wheelchair of his they turned him down almost instantly. "Well I will be the first girl to actually ask him out. As soon as I can get out of this hospital and back home I will confess my feelings to Felix… And hopefully he likes me back. But if he doesn't well let's not go there . "

Well good chapter 4 is up. Hope you guys like it. And yes if you haven't guessed by now the one she likes is Felix. Anyway hope you enjoyed and I am sorry that this chapter is short but don't worry the story is far from over. (:


	5. Chapter 5 kisses and confessions

A week had passed Kim was getting ready to leave the hospital. Earlier that day the doctors and nurses had her try wheeling down the hall in her new wheelchair. At first she was a little uneasy but within a few minutes she was wheeling like a pro. Now her mother and father entered the room. "Hey Kimmy cub "her father greeted. "You ready to go? " "Yeah finally I get to go home! " "Yes but just remember "her mother warned. "You have a lot of readjusting to do. I'm sorry to say that you will have to find new ways to do things because of your paralysis. " "I know mom I know The nurse Already gave me the basics today. " "Alright then let's go home. "

With a Nother week of recuperation under her belt. Kim felt the need to go back to school as soon as possible. So she wheeled herself down the hall and into the kitchen to ask her mom. "Hey mom I am feeling a lot better today do you think I could go to school now? it has been two weeks since the accident so I think I have done enough recuperation "Kim said. "Well I guess you can go to school if you think you are ready. " "Oh yay thanks mom. sitting inside and doing nothing for these past two weeks was pure torture. "

"You're welcome Kimmy you will start school first thing tomorrow morning. "

1 AM Kim woke up from a nightmare where she had been repeatedly pushed out a window over and over. She had goosebumps all over her body and she was sweating. As if that wasn't enough her legs Were so cramped and locked up that they felt like they were going to break all over again, blood spewing all over the room. Kim tried to massage her aching paralyzed joints. but that did nothing to stop the pain. She vaguely thought to herself " I wonder if this is what Felix goes through every day of his life." The pain was so unbearable. It made her want to twist and jerk around like a worm on the hook. It made her want to scream with absolute dread. She hoped morning would come fast and she was very relieved when it finally did.

The next day

Everyone at Middleton high was thrilled to see Kim back at school. She was receiving welcome back cards by the dozen. But there was one face in the hall she still wanted to see and hadn't yet. She didn't find him until third p. Which was one of the classes she had with him. The bell rang and she wheeled in the door. Everyone was looking at her and her wheelchair… She still had to get used to the staring.

But at least it was really easy to find Felix. He was sitting in the back of the class. Opposite where Kim used to sit. Kim also noticed that there was an empty desk right beside him minus a chair. She also noticed that Felix was

waving her over to sit by him.

"Hey Kim how's it going? " "Oh can't complain and you? " "Pretty good my moms on vacation in Hawaii so I basically got the whole house to myself all weekend. "

"Wow that's so awesome. "

They continue to make small talk like that until the final bell rang and mr. Steve barkin entered the room. "Alright ladies "he yelled. "Get out your math books its pre-calculus time! "

Third p. Went by faster then Kim had anticipated. Next thing she knew it was her free p. She vaguely remembered that Felix had the same free p. Which they often spent hanging out together. Just her Felix and Ron. But Ron was at an orthodontist appointment. So he wouldn't be there. it would just be her and Felix. "Now is my chance "Kim thought to herself.

Both Kim and Felix were sitting at a table in the student lounge. They were drinking soda and having a good time just as they normally did.

Kim was getting ready to tell Felix how she really felt about him. But she was very surprised when Felix said "Hey Kim?" "Can I talk to you for a sec? " "Yeah sure " Kim said rather surprised. "Look Kim I am just going to come out and say this no holding back. " "Okay? "

"Kim I really like you like more than a friend like…and I get the feeling you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. " "Oh Felix you have no idea how right you are. I was actually going to tell you how I felt today right now. But then you shocked me by telling me your feelings. " "You are amazing Felix. " " I don't think I need to tell you that you Kim Possible are one absolute treasure and any guy who doesn't immediately see that in you is a complete jerk . "

Then to Kim's complete shock and surprise they were kissing. Felix wrapped his strong arms around her fragile body. Enveloping her in an embrace of true warmth and comfort. "Wow he actually likes me I am liked by possibly the greatest and most sweetest guy on earth "Kim thought to herself. "Wow Kim is absolutely amazing. I can't believe A girl like her would ever like a guy like me. But I guess anything is possible. "

Yeah I know Chapter 5 is kind of cheesy. but hey I put a lot of work into it so yeah


	6. Chapter 6 AN, Three years later

Authors note

Hello to all the fans of the story, My golden hearted hero. Welcome to this authors note. As you may well know, I have been on an extremely long hiatus. It has been so long in fact, that I'm fairly certain all of you have forgotten about this story. I don't blame you. I had forgotten about it myself, for quite a long time, and for this I apologize profusely. I believe that one of the reasons I haven't been updating the story, was because I wasn't as much a fan of Kim possible as I once was. However, this is absolutely no excuse for not finishing a perfectly good story. Thankfully, very recently, I have rekindled my love for the show, and it's characters. So, I, the Author,am very pleased to announce that this story will be undergoing a complete revamp! Everything will change. Literally, everything. the plot, the character development, even the name of the story itself. Let me share with you the absolute biggest reason for The rebuilding, And rebooting of the story.

To be completely honest, a few years ago, when I first began writing this story. I was not a very good writer. "where is the proof for such an outlandish claim?" You might be asking yourself, or rather, asking me. Well, dear reader's, for evidence supporting this claim, look no further than the previous chapters of my golden hearted hero. Words were misspelled, punctuations were incorrect, and the entire story felt way too rushed. I mean, by chapter 5, Kim and Felix we're basically dating already! The best romantic action stories keep you in suspense for at least 2/3 of the story. Will the two ever get together? Or are they doomed to live the rest of their life alone? Those were two things I felt my story severely lacked. Suspension, and drama. Hence the need for a reboot-

Also, I felt that after three years of not working on my golden hearted hero, it would be a bit difficult to try and pick up the story right where I left off. I had a lot of great ideas that I wanted to implement into this story, so I ultimately made the decision to revamp my golden hearted hero

In conclusion, I really hope you enjoy the oncoming renovation of this story . it's also important to note that my profile will also be undergoing some serious renovation. All unfinished, forgotten stories will be deleted. And my name and bio will be changed here shortly.

Thank you for reading this


End file.
